


Dangerous Attraction

by kannachan27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, nondescriptive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannachan27/pseuds/kannachan27
Summary: Haru knew that Mukuro was a dangerous man, but she couldn't help wanting him.  When she was with him, all that existed was her want for him, for the violence and the sex.
Relationships: Miura Haru/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 5





	Dangerous Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This work was backdated for the original publication date and uploaded on 31 March 2020 without changes.

She didn't know why she always searched him out, tried to be with him. She knew that he was bad, knew it on an instinctual level, on an intellectual level – had to know because this was the man who had tried to kill her _beloved Tsuna-san_ more than once – but she always sought him out.

It wasn't as if Haru was crazy, nothing like that. She still loved her Tsuna-san, still loved him with all her heart, and she knew that Mukuro is a Very Bad Man, capital letters and everything needed. It was just...

Every time she thought about him, her heart started to beat quickly and she had to fight back the urge to moan at the images that flashed through her mind – her, pressed against the hard ground and him on top of her, nudging her legs apart with his knee, not gentle at all. Him, pressing into her so suddenly that she had to bite her lip until it bled to stop herself from crying out, but it did nothing against the tears that fell because of the pain – and she knew that she needed to stop.

But it was when Tsuna mentioned it to her, idly, one afternoon that _Mukuro is back in Namimori_ that she decided to pay him a visit, try to convince herself, once and for all, that these dreams were nothing more than just dreams.

She supposes that her desire to convince herself that it all meant nothing was, once again, the reason she was being pushed against a wall and her skirt was being pushed away like it wasn't even there and – oh, maybe it wasn't there after all, because suddenly Mukuro was inside her and she couldn't breathe.

When he was finished with her, she was bruised and bleeding and her hair was a mess, but he looked no worse for wear. His mismatched eyes were bright and his smile was all sharp angles and it sounded like he was mocking her with every word that he spoke. Each time, he warned her in a voice that made it clear that he didn't care about her, or this arrangement.

“Don't come back here again, little girl.” that's all that he ever said to her afterward.

But she couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was knowing that he was bad, that he wasn't perfect. Maybe it was the knowledge that he could kill her in an instant if he really wanted to. It didn't matter why she did it anymore. All she knew was that, no matter how badly he hurt her – and sometimes he hurt her pretty badly during their encounters – she couldn't stop herself from going back to him, from _wanting_ him.

When she was with him, all that existed was her want for him, for the violence and the sex. Everything else didn't seem to matter when she was with him, and there was a small thought that plagued her, in the back of her mind – _maybe this time will be the last._ Even as that thought was silenced, her mouth was moving and she was begging him. _Fuck me,_ she'd say. And he would.


End file.
